Bria Firestone
Bria Firestone is a Dark Iron Dwarf and a member of Thoren Ironfoot's team, the Black Flames. Or not. In fact, her very existence is rather questionable. Appearance Like most Dwarven females, Bria is short and stout, with a rather solid build. Surprisingly wide-eyed and chubby-cheeked, she has a smile that would be considered pleasant if not for the way it often turns into a maniacal grin. Her skin is an almost shiny black, while her eyes are a brilliant orange. Her hair is a fiery orange colour, and is usually worn in a pair of long braids. As with a number of other female Dwarves, she suffers from a condition known as Rofflecopter Hair; that is, when casting, her braided hair violently spins around like the rotors on a Rofflecopter. While visually spectacular, this condition can be potentially dangerous, especially for those standing behind the caster. Personality Bria likes fire. No, she really, really likes fire. Seemingly obsessed with it, she revels in fire in all its forms. And, while she appreciates its many uses, there is one that receives more attention; its ability to destroy things. She enjoys using her various fire-based spells to strike down her opponents, seeing herself as doing Ragaros' work in destroying the firelord's foes. That she uses his element as her weapon is seen, by her, as proof of his power. It is not clear if she has a life outside of setting fire to things. Certainly none of the other members of her team seem to be willing to go near her, just in case they inadvertently anger her and end up being incinerated. Thoren Ironfoot respects her more then any other member of the team, and possibly even fears her just a little. History Whereas the Ironforge and Wildhammer Dwarves actively shun arcane magic and its teaching, the Dark Iron Dwarves embrace it. They are particularly fond of fire magics, seeing them as a "gift" from their ruler, Ragaros the Firelord. Bria showed a gift for the arcane from an early age and, as such was trained to use her precious gift to further the Firelord's aims. During the Dark Iron-Gnomish War, Bria served on the front lines of the conflict, using her spells to wreak terrible devastation amongst the Gnomish Forces. However, the Dark Iron mages soon found that not only were the Gnomes just as proficient as they were with the arcane, but their mages were more numerous. As a counter to this, many Dark Iron Mages were reassigned to special operations units, such as the Black Flames. During the latter stages of the War, as well as the numerous conflicts since, Bria has served as a capable member of the force. Using her magical skills, she has unleashed terrible devastation on numerous foes, leaving nothing but ashes and devastation in her wake. The few survivors of those encounters recall her terrible cackle with dread, remembering the walls of fire she produced Or it could be that, like the rest of the Black Flames, she is a figment of the deranged imagination of a single crazed Gnome. Behind the Scenes *The Author of this article will pay 5:00 to whoever can identify the source of the quote Category:Characters Category:Servants of Ragnaros Category:Dark Iron Dwarf Category:Mage Category:Black Flames Category:Articles by Darthfish